


Holiday Baking

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Holidays, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Steve and Bucky plus holiday baking and a small side of jealousy.





	Holiday Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!! I hope you enjoy this :)

Steve walked into the kitchen and found Bucky leaning against the counter, stuffing his face with dried cherries. “Buck, those are for the fruitcake I’m making for Sam.” 

Bucky glared. “You’re baking Sam a cake?” He still wasn’t fully comfortable with how close Steve was with Sam. 

“It’s a Christmas Present.” Steve held his hand out for the bag and Bucky handed it over with a frown.

Steve popped a cherry in his mouth, then sealed the bag back up and put it away in the cabinet. Steve had a lot of baking plans for the holidays. He felt that Christmas had gotten way too commercial while he was sleeping. He wanted to give his friends things he made himself, and since he’d been working on his baking skills, food gifts seemed the best option.

“How come Sam gets a cake?” Bucky asked. He was sulking now.

“Because he’s a friend Buck, friends give each other gifts.” Steve didn’t understand why Bucky was so prickly about his friendship with Sam. He knew the two of them got off on the wrong foot, but that had been a while ago and it wasn’t like they had ever been more than friends.

“Are you making me a cake?” Bucky asked. 

“I’m not telling you silly, it’s a surprise.” Steve smiled. He was so happy to be spending the holidays with Bucky. It had taken so long for them to get to this point and he refused to take any minute of it for granted.

“But I am getting something, right?” Bucky pushed away from the counter and moved closer to Steve.

“Of course you are, what is up with you today?”

“Nothing, I’m just - I don’t know.” Bucky shrugged. “are you making anyone else anything or just Sam?”

“I’m making everyone something. I’m making banana bread for Tony, gingerbread cookies for Nat, sugar cookies for Clint...”

“Really?” Bucky perked up and even started to smile a little.

“Of course, it’s Christmas!”

“Do you need any help?” 

“Are you going to eat all of the ingredients?”

“Not all of them.” Bucky’s smile turned mischievous.

Steve shook his head and grinned. “Okay, suit up.” 

“Suit up? You want me in uniform for baking?”

“I want you to wear an apron, so you don’t get stains on your clothes.” Steve handed Bucky one of his many aprons. This one was white with red and blue stars on it.

Bucky rolled his eyes and slipped on the apron, letting Steve tie it in the back. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

“I know I am,” Steve said and kissed Bucky. The baking was going to have to wait until later.


End file.
